


Memorable Lesson

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-01
Updated: 2007-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a lifelong learner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorable Lesson

Title: Memorable Lesson  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: Harry is a lifelong learner.  
Word Count: 438  
Genre: Humor  
Warnings: None. No spoilers.  
A/N: Written for [](http://txrabbit.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://txrabbit.livejournal.com/)**txrabbit** 's birthday. Pairing requested: Snarry, prompt: ambidextrous. ;) Hope you like it, my dear!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Memorable Lesson

~

“Stir this while I get the snapdragons,” Severus instructed Harry, turning away to open a bucket that was on the floor.

“But I’m trying to keep the ground fairy wings covered,” Harry protested.

Severus shot him a look, and Harry sighed, grasping the stirring rod and attempting to keep it moving while maintaining a seal over the jar with his other hand. Unfortunately, because of the awkward angle, on Harry’s second turn he spilled a tiny bit of the viscous fluid onto the table where it rapidly congealed into a sticky mess. Severus saw immediately, of course, and tsked, shaking his head.

“Oh for... Use your other hand,” he said, now wrestling one of the plants into submission before plucking it out of the dirt. It wrapped its roots around his arm and tugged fiercely, making him wince.

“I’m right-handed,” Harry reminded him, sweating with the effort of continuing to keep the fairy wings covered whilst stirring.

“You should strive to be ambidextrous,” Severus said, gritting his teeth as the snapdragon nipped at him with its sharp petals.

“Do what?” Harry asked, looking confused.

Severus rolled his eyes. “You should try to be able to use both hands with equal facility,” he explained, finally manoeuvring the recalcitrant plant over to the cauldron. He nudged Harry out of the way and dropped in the snapdragon, stepping back as it attempted to take off one last chunk of his skin.

“Can’t you use gloves with those?” Harry asked.

Severus sighed. “And again I am reminded of why you did so abysmally in my class,” he muttered. “No, I cannot. Now pass the ground fairy wings.”

Harry did so, careful not to allow them to be exposed to the air at all as the slightest gust could blow them out of the dish and around the room. He had discovered that little detail already, much to his chagrin.

Severus pursed his lips, a look of intense concentration settling on his face as he gently dusted the ground wings over the surface of the potion. It turned an iridescent pink and a fresh, clean smell wafted up from the cauldron.

“It’s complete,” Severus announced.

“What is it, anyway?” Harry asked, leaning over to get a closer look.

“It’s my very favourite lubricant,” Severus murmured, his low tone making the hairs at the nape of Harry’s neck stand up.

“Oh.” Harry’s voice cracked slightly, and Severus smirked.

“Indeed. And now, brat, I’ll show you why being ambidextrous is such a useful skill to have,” Severus said silkily, his arms reaching around Harry.

Harry grinned. This was a lesson he knew he would remember.

~


End file.
